bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj/Gallery
Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj has problems with women unless he is drunk, then he becomes obnoxious and egocentric I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball Tbbt202.jpg|Raj and the gang (except Penny) are back from the Renaissance Fair. Koothrappali family.png|Raj with his parents. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Raj watching Sheldon while he is in "his world". Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj camping. Pirate Solution.jpg|Raj with Sheldon Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Raj in Professor Crawley's office. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Raj and the gang are back from the arctic. Killerrobot.jpg|Raj and his friends. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Raj in the Mars Rover lab. Raj.jpg|Raj 5600710743adb884191548.jpg|The silent romance TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-151.jpg|Smooth and confident Raj The-big-bang-theory-cast.jpg|Promo Pic Season-premiere.jpg|Penny discussing the night they spent together. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Playing Halo together. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Middle-Earth-Paradigm-1-06-the-big-bang-theory-10185298-720-480.jpg|How drunk am I? Raj-and-abby-rock-out.jpg|Raj and Abby. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|Picking up girls with Sheldon. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Raj after his date.png|Raj and Howard. Penny and Raj.png|Raj and Penny emerge out of Leonard's room TheBigBangTheoryS3E4-167.jpg|Raj works with Sheldon on the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter collisions. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|The gang hanging out at the apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard off on a date with Penny. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Game playing at the L&S apartment. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj's creepy dinner party. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. BBT - Raj daydreaming.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Dinner party. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri at work. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|News from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Waking up after the marathon. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|In the hallway. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|The big Star Wars gaming marathon! Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj wants things to be like it used to be. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at the Caltech cafeteria. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|In Leonard's apartment. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj gaming. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj making a scene. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. S5Ep01 - The gang.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at the Caltech lunch room. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains his night with Penny. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|At Howard's lab. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Howie and Bernie. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. S5Ep01 - Raj with Penny.jpg|Raj explains their night together. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Bernadette and Howard. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj's speech at Howard’s bachelor party. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introducing his parents and showing them around the apartment. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys on the computer at the apartment. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj is talking to Penny! Group photo.jpg|Raj is talking to Penny! The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party toasting Howard. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's launch into space. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|The gang trying on tuxes. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|At the comic book store. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|TEAM LEONARD! The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard in space. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg|Third wheel at anniversary date. S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg|Raj and Stuart. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's new assistant. Time3.jpg|Watching time machine Ebay auction. Time1.jpg|Keep your toys Leonrd. It's what you are. Hof2.jpg|Ta-da, TA-DA! Reaction to 2001 theme. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|The gang in Texas at Sheldon's home. Mono4.jpg|The guys on the North Pole monopole expedition. New15.jpg|Howard's mother's meat loaf thrown up to the ceiling. Veg1.jpg|In Vegas with Howard's paid for girlfriend. Iso4.jpg|Raj and friend. Iso1.jpg|The guys in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia gets everyone to take her to her audition when her car breaks down. Laser3.jpg|Laser game. Train6.jpg|Raj and guys with Summer Glau. Rob2.png|The guys and their robot MONTE. Liz1.jpg|They always end in Spock. Mar9.jpg|Picking up graduate students. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Mar2.jpg|Jamming on the first date. Gg3.jpg|Beverly, dinner and analysis. Duc4.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Duc3.jpg|Camping while high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Goth6.jpg|The guys in a tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah (not than anyone cares) Eat4.jpg|In the emergency with a robotic arm caught on his little friend. Eat2.png|Raj and Howard. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a mate for you. Amy1.jpg|Watching the strange sight unfold. Past7.jpg|The couch comes into the apartment. Past20.jpg|Home made rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|Why the elevator doesn't work. Gre2.jpg|Raj is going to get lucky. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombed and is burning up the Internet. Act7.png|Checking reviews of his lecture. All bad. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Love5.jpg|Scientific panel full of disgruntled PhDs. Love3.jpg|Introducing Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a crime in progress. Jp1.jpg|TBBT gang won! Para4.jpg|Who will flinch first? Spiders in there. Para1.jpg|Nerdy wrestlers. Jones8.jpg|The theater is full. Jones7.png|The line is drawn here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for Raiders of.... Jones1.jpg|The gang heading to the movie. Faith4.jpg|Interview by the FBI. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in town. Kat7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Kat5.jpg|Cafeteria. Bot6.jpg|Lunch with Shelbot at the Cheesecake Factory. Bot1.jpg|Shelbot and the gang. Mate6.jpg|This never happened! Mate4.jpg|Oh GOD!! Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner after he moved in. React1.jpg|Playing with a quantined Sheldon. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Herb3.jpg|Raj dreaming about Bernadette. Ab8.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and the magic trick. Ab7.jpg|Howard puzzling Sheldon with a magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Leonard demonstrating Howard's magic trick. 523891_456739787702661_1341898481_n.jpg|विजय दशमी 2069 को हार्दिक मंगलमय शुभकामना! - Happy Vijay Dashami heartfelt greeting to 2069! S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing with Howard to a Star Wars game. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American accent. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Helping Howard move out of hia mother's house. 43f.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard playing detective. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! Rost4.jpeg|Watching Penny's fish gutting demo. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Scroll detailing their Dungeons and Dragons quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj out with the girls. 381013.jpg|Sheldon got everyone in trouble with Human Relations. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready to talk to the woman in Human Relations. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Ng8.jpg|Posing in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking in costume. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|The guys reaching the diner. Ng3.jpg|Getting stared at. Ng2.jpg|My Mother has a rental car for us from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to head home. PenRaj.jpg|Penny trying to talk to Raj the fiirst time. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang together for dinner. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner together in 4A. RajDog2.jpg|Cinamon, Raj's yorkie. RajDog.jpg|Blaming something on his dog. RajDog2.jpg|Raj's little Yorkie. PPP12.jpg|Follw the future Mrs. Wolowitz. PPP5.jpg|Entering the models' lair. Lert16.jpg|Howard asks Raj to look in on his mother. Val9.jpg|Planning a singles only Valentine's Day party. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. Val1.jpg|Lucy approaches Raj about his speech. RajNot2.jpg|The gang is checking on a depressed Raj. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Desire3.jpg|Raj talking to Lucy outside his apartment - Note beer bottle. Screen Shot 2013-02-17 at 17.51.21.png|Raj and part of Howard's Mother. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. Monster6.jpg|Leonard with Raj who misses Lucy. ConImp3.jpg|Raj asking the girls for advice. 12345.png|From the pilot epiosde. CC3.jpg|Dinner with the Wolowitz's. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Ram13.jpg|Fascinated by Sheldon's date with Ramona. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Convincing Leslie to join their team. Tenure9.jpg|At a professor's memorial service. Tenure4.jpg|Dere's a twenured position opwening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Fuzzy20.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy19.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy16.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy13.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|We can assemble this better. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. BigBran13.jpg|Howard smelling Penny's scent on Raj. BigBran12.jpg|This is assembled so unimaginatively. Dump15.jpg|Ordering Chinese food. Dump11.JPG|Want to play Halo, Penny? No, I'm going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No one can be that attractive and skilled at video games without cheating. Dump8.jpg|I thought she was the Whore of Omaha. Dump7.jpg|Halo night. eh? Dump5.jpg|Getting Howard away from Christy to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing games with great concentration. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. Ham5.jpg|Eating at Penny's place. Hoft16.jpg|Howard recording Leonard and Howard's fight. Hop9.jpg|Raj boring his date. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon unintentional flattery. Hop3.jpg|Raj finally talking to Penny. Hop2.jpg|Lalita Gupta flattered by Sheldon. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatens Leonard not to open mint in box package. Jer6.jpg|Gathering to welcome Dennis Kim. Jer2.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Jer1.png|Gathering to welcome Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|In costume for the Battle of the Apes marathon. Soki6.jpg|Guiding Leonard through his apartment without his glasses. Soki2.jpg|In costume for the Battle of the Apes marathon. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. Inde4.jpg|Raj able to hit on Missy Cooper. Inde1.jpg|Talking about Sheldon's sister. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. BFP6.jpg|The gang at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Clos3.jpg|Trying to act macho for Lucy. Bob3.jpg|Applauding Bob Newhart. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date with Lucy. Spell13.jpg|We're going to play Dungeons and Dragons! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. 308915 10151472923154678 818586986 n.jpg|Howard finds Raj's treatment of his dog freaky. Fin10.jpg|Penny consoling Raj after Lucy breaks up with him. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he can now talk to women. Fin4.jpg|Showing Lucy the stars. Fin2.jpg|Amy meets Lucy. Fin1.jpg|Raj wants to introduce his friends and starts with Amy. Kiss13.png|Raj kissing Lucy thru the chain link fence she is trapped behind. Pirate3.jpg|Working FOR Sheldon. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Zaz2.jpg Zaz1.jpg 43p.png Jedu1.jpg Pfp2.jpg Cr1.png Topo5.jpg Dog3.jpg Ring2.jpg Lucy26.jpg Ear9.jpg Ear8.jpg Ear7.jpg Ear5.jpg Ear4.jpg Zxc4.jpg Tend10.jpg Stage3.jpg Stage2.png Gamma2.jpg Coat5.jpg Coat10.gif Ler5.jpg Ler4.jpg Pub22.png Pub21.jpg For12.jpg For11.jpg For8.png For7.png For6.jpg For3.jpg For2.jpg Myth10.jpg Myth9.jpg Myth5.jpg Myth2.jpg Myth1.jpg Gamma2.jpg Nuts6.jpg Boy10.jpg Date4.jpg Date3.png Date2.jpg Lot6.jpg Lot4.jpg Lot3.jpg Ex9.jpg Search10.jpg Search2.jpg Search1.jpg Cof8.jpg Cof13.jpg Pole9.jpg Pole8.jpg Pole5.jpg Pole2.jpg Pole10.jpg Pole1.jpg Ste7.jpg Ste5.jpg BGF5.jpg BGF3.jpg Dis4.jpg Bh8.jpg Gag7.jpg Gag12.jpg Gag11.jpg Fest6.jpg Fest3.jpg Fest13.jpg Fest1.jpg Category:Photo Gallery